


You know.

by Spiritdrop



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gift Work, I swear it's a happyish ending, Implied/Reference Suicide Attempt, Sad with a Happy Ending, You are Sans, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdrop/pseuds/Spiritdrop
Summary: "You know you're broken.You know you can't be fixed.You know that they believe in you.You know that they shouldn't."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undertalefa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Permanent Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819512) by [undertalefa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefa/pseuds/undertalefa). 



> So we have been doing poems in class lately and I was like, "You know what. I'm in a poem mood." and... this happened.
> 
> I was reading Permanent Smile lately and ohmygod it's amazing. So um. Read this at your own risk because I'm an angsty mofo.

You know you're broken.

You know you can't be fixed.

You know that they believe in you.

You know that they shouldn't.

You know it's your fault they know that you're this way.

You know it's your fault that they found you broken laid out across your bed.

Barely hanging onto life.

You know it's your fault that they care about you.

You know all of this.

But what you don't know yet,

Is that they will do anything to keep you safe.

They will do anything to make sure you keep living even if you don't want to right now.

They will all do anything to help you get through whatever it is you're going through.

They love you.

They believe in you.

They want you to be happy.

They are going to fix you.

They're going to recreate the smile you lost long ago,

and this time.

It's going to be wider, stronger, powerful.

They will make sure you don't fall again.

They will fix you.

They will fix you like they promised.

You don't know what you did to deserve them.

But they know that you're going to try to get better.

And you know that too.

**Author's Note:**

> So. You survived. How was it? :D 
> 
> If you actually made it this far (Eventhough it wasn't that long.) Please go read the spectacular fan-fiction Permanent Smile! :)
> 
> \-----  
> None of these characters are mine and they along with Undertale belong to Toby Fox. I do not claim these characters as mine.


End file.
